


The Fool

by epiphanein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Only mentions of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, Short One Shot, Soul Bond, Voldemort Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanein/pseuds/epiphanein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort wins the war and has everything he wanted, except for one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool

Dumbledore was shaking his head forlornly seconds before his death. Voldemort remembers that look with much anger, because the pathetic old coot looked like he pitied him, the Lord Voldemort.

His last words to Voldemort before Voldemort cast the killing curse on him was, “Even old men like us can be fools, Tom,”. 

At the time, Voldemort allowed Dumbledore his parting shot, for he was the winner of this duel anyway, with the old man’s rapidly cooling body lying at his feet.

He was now the winner of this war. No one powerful enough can cross him now. But still, he let a little pettiness get above him as he stared disgustedly at Dumbledore’s corpse and spat on it. It was the least he wanted to do to Dumbledore after years of enduring the old man’s meddlesome ways.

Years later, he still thought back on Dumbledore’s words. The supreme leader had all that he wanted. But that wasn’t exactly true.

He was haunted by the spectre of Harry Potter. A boy, who like Dumbledore, was dead for almost twenty years now.

His dreams are filled with glimpses of unruly black hair crowning a beautiful, pale face, green eyes too big on his young face as he stared at death on his face.

Harry Potter, the bane of his life. The one who had to be eliminated so the tides of the war can finally favor Voldemort’s side. The necessary casualty and sacrifice that would pave the way of Voldemort’s supremacy.

But now, Voldemort can feel the hollowness of his victory for Harry Potter was his soul mate.

Soul mates are precious to the wizarding world. It is one more thing that made them superior to muggles. Muggles can spend their lives fumbling for a perfect partner, but magic has granted wizards and witches a boon for being its vessel. The ability to recognize your destined partner was given through one’s physical, mental, spiritual and magical maturity.

Voldemort, who had tainted his soul through murder and split his souls into so many pieces through his horcruxes, failed to recognize it in time.

He had been impatient and disregarding of the popular lore of the magical soul mates, because even when he was young, he always did things in his own way and he thought somebody he would love regardless of his wishes was a liability. 

Sure, he had seen happy soul-bonded couples in his own time and felt a little bit jealous (he still could not admit to himself that he was sick of envy) because he didn’t seem to have one. There were a few instances in the past of powerful men being born whole and didn’t have a soul mate so Voldemort naturally concluded that he was one of them.

But he was still lonely Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. inside even after he shed off his name. Nobody had been there for him for just Tom’s sake, and for the longest time he wanted that for himself.

He never thought his own match would be born several decades after giving up and that he would fail to recognize his soul mate.

Harry Potter had undoubtedly did not recognize him also, because he had died too young; months shy of his magical maturity.

The remaining sliver of his soul quivered and ached every day from the day his soul mate died. He could ignore that part of him that mourned for Harry Potter’s death because now he had everything he wanted after years of scheming and putting plans into action but when he closed his eyes to sleep, Harry Potter followed him into his dreams.

And Voldemort was only capable of dreaming of when he had been most intimate with the boy-who-lived because isn’t killing someone intimate in its own way? 

Every night, he saw the resigned look on Harry Potter’s face that told Voldemort that unlike him he wasn’t afraid of dying and the silent graceful way that he fell as he was hit by Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort was starting to feel regret, and from the grimoire that he had read about creating horcruxes, the only that that will cancel the splitting of souls to feel genuine regret. His remorse over his part of killing his soul mate had triggered his soul pieces into slowly moving to piece themselves together back to their original vessel, barring the ones that had already been destroyed. 

When that happens, Voldemort will die. 

(Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., who had been so scared of dying, but no longer, will die.)

When that day comes and he will die, Voldemort can finally allow himself to agree with Dumbledore that he had been a right fool for wanting to reunite with Harry Potter, his soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in ages but this just suddenly came to me so I had to write it. 
> 
> Sorry for the poor sentence structure, grammar and other unsightly mistakes. I also apologize for the awkward English. I hope you enjoy my fic despite that.
> 
> I know this doesn't explore soul bonding extensively so feel free to draw conclusions about what I've written. What is implied though that soul mates don't necessary die when partner dies. 
> 
> Basically this fic is just Voldemort being depressed over killing Harry. Haha. :)


End file.
